Risa
by Queen L
Summary: El catorce de Diciembre bajé desganado, sabiendo que se acercaba mi final. Jamás imaginé que llegaría a conocer el sonido más particular del mundo.


**Disclameir: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo estoy jugando con sus personajes

* * *

Hace no mucho tiempo, en mi único e último viaje a la tierra, vi algo que me conmovió.

Bajé despacio y congelado. ¡No sabéis lo frío que se está ahí arriba! Las nubes siempre están de malhumor, echándonos cuando estamos cómodos. Se rompen en mil pedazos, abandonándonos; mis compañeros de semanas salieron despedidos en direcciones diferentes, _destinos diferentes_. Por suerte para mí, el viaje fue corto; me posé con rapidez en una ventana, donde tuve mi primera vista de él, Hugo Weasley.

Hugo era un niño pequeño, debía tener cinco años entonces. Los rizos colorados le caían sobre la frente, unos ojos marrones intentaban ver más allá de mi ventana. Reconocí su mirada al instante, estaba esperando. Me sorprendí un poco al principio. Había visto niños durante mi viaje, muchos de ellos se ponían en puntillas para mirar por la ventana en invierno, pero ninguno poseía una postura tan paciente. Los dedos pequeños y regordetes coloradísimos, después de un largo tiempo sosteniéndose. Me habría gustado decirle que no tenía que hacerlo más, yo lo avisaría si pasaba alguien. Por supuesto, no me escucharía.

Intenté ver más allá de él, más de la casa. En una butaca estaba sentada una chica que más tarde sabría se llamaba Rose Weasley. Era un año mayor que Hugo, pero se creía mil veces más madura; de hecho, mientras él esperaba, estaba sentada observando un libro. Sí, observando, porque no sabía leer todavía; como me enteraría más tarde gracias a una mujer de espeso cabello castaño.

Hugo estaba impaciente pero no lo demostraba. Por ejemplo, no salió corriendo cuando su abuela anunció que estaban listas las galletas —no puedo decir lo mismo de su madura hermana—. Supe en ese instante que ese niño amaba las galletas, pero no por eso se movería, estaba decidido. Su tiempo de espera tardó poco en acabar.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, insulso y prejuicioso, llegué a pensar _no puede ser._ ¡Era demasiado corriente! ¿Por eso esperaba tanto? Un hombre pelirrojo entrecano, de gastadísimos zapatos negros, y sombrero cubierto de nieve. Su abrigo estaba llenísimo de agujeros, supe, entonces, que lo había usado mucho años, y, para su desgracias, se vería obligado a unos cuantos más. Supe, también, que Hugo Weasley adoraba ese abrigo, más que nada, porque estaba lleno de bolsillos donde ese hombre corriente gustaba de guardar caramelos. En realidad, no eran siquiera tantos. Pero hay que recordar que Hugo no tenía más de cinco años, todavía estaba un poco perdido con los números; algunos días creía que cuatro —número de bolsillos—, era más que cinco —su corta edad—. Que, si nos ponemos serios, tenía poquísima importancia, porque lo que más amaba Hugo, era el hombre dentro de él.

La emoción del saludó le hizo tambalear. _¡Tan alta esa ventana! _Mareado, corrió hasta la puerta. Y por primera vez que creí ver algo especial en ese hombre. Cuando envolvió al niño en un abrazo, creí entender a ese pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¡Hugo! —exclamó, alzándolo. Él se aferró, como si no le hubiese visto en años—. ¿Cómo la pasaste con la abuela?

Ella también apareció entonces. Imaginaos a la abuela de los cuentos, ¿la veis? Esa es Molly Weasley. Delantal, cucharón, cabello apestando a coliflor, y las mejillas coloreadas por el calor de la cocina.

— ¡Arthur, bájalo! —pidió—. ¡Estás congelado! —cogió ahora ella a su nieto—. Ve a sentarte un rato junto a la chimenea, Ron y Hermione están en camino —apresuró—. Se les ha hecho un poco tarde, pero mejor, apenas estoy acabando la cena.

Hugo se las arregló para zafarse de los brazos de la mujer y correr detrás del hombre esperado. Molly Weasley volvió a la cocina. Rose Weasley levantó la vista de las galletas.

— Hola, abuelo —saludó, con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Rosie —correspondió, depositando un beso en su frente.

— ¡Está haciendo como que lee! —acusó Hugo.

— ¡No es cierto, abuelo! —se quejó, ofendida por haber sido descubierta—. He intentado leer.

— Eso está muy bien, Rosie. ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo? —la niña asintió—. ¡Eso es lo más importante! Te ayudaré luego con las palabras difíciles. Podemos leer ese cuento que te gusta tanto, _Rapunzel._

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Rose! —llamó su abuela desde la cocina—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a sacar los platos y poner la mesa?

— ¡Voy abuela! —se levantó de un salto.

Corrió a la cocina, y la perdí de vista. Arthur acercó la butaca un poco más a la chimenea y se acomodó sobre ella. Hugo se ubicó a sus pies, con los ojos centelleando de alegría. Ambos disfrutaron del calor del fuego.

Detesto las chimeneas, jamás entendí por qué los humanos disfrutan tanto reuniéndose frente a ellas. ¡Son tan calientes! Una trampa mortal. No sé si habéis visto alguna vez una chimenea, pero es algo muy extraño y peligroso, os recomiendo no tener ninguna en sus casas. Hacedlo por nuestro bien. Este invento es un hueco en la pared, donde se ponen un montón de ramas que se convertirán en fuego. No entiendo muy bien cómo las ramas llegan a este estado, pero temo un poco a los árboles desde que lo vi por primera vez. ¿Si llegaba a caer sobre uno de ellos y se encendía? ¡No, señor!

— Abuelo, ¿cómo funciona eso?

Yo seguía pensando en los árboles.

— ¿Qué, Hugo?

El niño miró ambos lados, como asegurándose que nadie les observaba. Yo no cuento nunca como observador, obviamente. Así que pese a que alguien sí les vigilaba, él jamás se enteró. Se levantó con cuidado, y subió rápido las escaleras.

Tardó un tiempo —no sé decirte si mucho, o poco; el tiempo es un tema que sólo los humanos comprenden. El niño volvió, con algo que se movía en sus brazos. Era una tetera. Bueno, en ese momento no supe qué era. ¿Ustedes saben qué es una tetera? Por las dudas os explicaré. Es una especie de caparazón de tortuga dado vuelta con una tapa. ¡No os confundáis con una olla como me pasó a mí! Hay una diferencia escencial, las teteras, en uno de sus lados tiene un pico largo por el que sale líquido caliente. ¿Cómo ponen el líquido ahí? No tengo la menor idea. Tal vez compran una tetera cada vez, pero no estoy seguro.

_Saqué una conclusión, están obsesionados con el calor._

Esta tetera —es decir, esta tortuga dada vuelta con una tapa sobre ella y un tubo a un lado—, era muy grande, tenía pintadas unas flores en ella; flores rosas y gastadas, como casi todo en esa casa. ¡Oh! Olvidé deciros lo más importante sobre las teteras, algunas intentan atraparte los dedos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió nervioso, Arthur. Se la quitó de las manos, sorprendiendo al niño.

— Del gallinero, estaba asustando a las gallinas.

No os apuréis, ni os equivoquéis, no son las teteras hijos raros de las gallinas, si tenéis un gallinero no conseguiréis teteras gratis.

— ¿Le dijiste a la abuela? —preguntó.

Su nieto negó, y él suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Para qué sirve, abuelo? —repitió.

— Para servir té, eso lo sabes bien, Hugo.

Él rió, como si hubiese dicho algo muy tonto. Emitió el sonido más profundo y curioso que oí nunca, una risa. Quiero deciros algo sobre la risa de Hugo Weasley, porque es algo que recordaré para toda la vida, era una risa chillona y estridente, pero sincera y radiente; el sonido más mágico del mundo. Cuando reía, sus incisivos un poco grandes se iban hacia adelante, dándole aspecto de ardilla. Reía muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que lloraba, lo comprendí al instante. Cuando reía, obligaba a todo el mundo hacerlo con él.

Yo mismo lo habría hecho de tener dientes.

— ¡No eso, abuelo! ¿Para qué sirve una tetera que muerde?

— Para nada

— ¿Entonces por qué está acá? Rose dice que si no sirve para nada debe ser tirado —luego pensó un momento—. Aunque creo que no comprendió bien lo que dijo, yo le dije que sus pulseras no servían para nada y por qué no las tiraba. Se enojó mucho.

Arthur sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Tenemos que tirar la tetera?

— Sería lo más prudente, sí.

— ¿Qué significa prudente? —se confundió un poco.

— Que algo… —se detuvo para tapar la tetera que intentaba huir— es correcto, que terminará bien.

— Entonces la llevaré a la cocina y le diré a la abuela que la tire.

(***)

Entre esta parte y el conflicto en sí me enteré de la mayoría de las cosas que mencioné antes. Como que Rose Weasley no sabía leer, o que Hugo amaba los caramelos y las charlas con su abuelo, porque era el único adulto que respondía absolutamente todas sus preguntas.

Arthur sonreía cada vez que su nieto preguntaba, ¿para qué sirve esto, abu?, lo que era cada poco tiempo. El niño podía pasarse horas haciendo preguntas sobre las cosas más insólitas. Por ejemplo, gracias a él, me enteré qué son una grabadora y un traslador; aprendí dos reglas de Quidditch —un juego larguísimo de explicar, durante el cual casi me quedo dormido—, y casi todas las del ajedrez. Hugo era fanático del ajedrez, le divertía que las piezas siguiesen siempre sus órndenes. ¡Qué ganas terribles de colarme por el agujero de la ventana y estar más cerca! Cada risa, cada pregunta, cada acierto en el juego me hacía sentir mejor. ¡Si sólo hubiesen apagado la chimenea!

_Por desgracia, no lo hicieron._

Conocí a los padres de Hugo, dos señores muy interesantes, que discutían por casi todo, pero entre los cuales pude palpar el amor. O bueno, lo que me dijeron que es el amor, o al menos, una de las dos clases que vi aquel día.

También descubrí otra cosa que hacen los humanos, la cena. Les describiría cómo fue eso, pero confieso me da un poco de miedo recordarlo. Sigo sin entender del todo cómo o por qué hacen eso. Hugo no preguntó, supuse que él sabía. Algún otro fetiche humano, seguro.

Fue después de la misma que ocurrió lo interesante.

Abuelo y nieto estaban sentados nuevamente cerca del arma mortal —mejor conocida como chimenea—. Hablaban de cómo funcionaba un televisor. Ninguno de los dos lo tenía muy en claro pero se las arreglaban. No querían preguntar a Hermione, según ellos, eso era _caer bajo_. No entendí muy bien qué significaba aquello, pero no podía ser bueno.

Después de cenar, trajeron la tetera. _Sí, esa tetera_.

Hugo Weasley abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creérselo. Se quedó estático, con la vista fija en el aparato. ¡Pero si él había dicho que la tiraran! Recordó algo que me enteré un poco más tarde, la había dejado junto a la otra tetera, una que sí servía, y que fue a parar a la basura.

Acobardado y bastante impresionado, dejó que su abuela la pusiera sobre la mesa.

Arthur no lo vio, estaba leyendo un libro, buscando información sobre los televisores. Por desgracia, fue demasiado tarde cuando alzó la vista. Ron Weasley, padre del pequeño, fue el primero en intentar servirse el líquido caliente; acercó la mano con naturalidad, sin esperar una respuesta por parte del objeto. El tubo cobró la forma de una boca y mordió sus dedos, haciéndole chillar impresionado. Intentó soltarse, pero combatía un enemigo feroz.

Sacudió las manos, levantándose desesperado. Tropezó con su propia silla, y después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió desprenderse del agarre. La tetera voló sobre Hugo, que agachó la cabeza asustado, y aterrizó en la cabeza de Rose Weasley. La niña se trastornó por completo, echó a correr por la sala.

—¡Depulso! —gritó Hermione Weasley.

La tetera volvió a volar, y no os creeréis esto, ¡estalló en el aire! El líquido caliente los bañó a todos, desde Arthur, que estaba tranquilo con su libro; hasta Molly, quien apareció con un montón de galletas.

Quemaba, ardía, y nadie entendía muy bien por qué estaba pasando.

Entonces, ese sonido mágico volvió a la vida. Hugo rió, contagiando el efecto a todos los presentes. Rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago, hasta que el té se volvió frío contra sus pieles; rieron por tanto tiempo, que creí que mi vida había sido demasiado larga.

—Creo que te equivocaste con el significado de prudente —murmuró Hugo Weasley, en total confidencia.

* * *

** Nota de Autor:** Tenía planeado que este fic perteneciera a un reto, pero mi narrador me hizo pensar que sería imposible. Igual quiero subirla, porque me resultó entretenido escribir desde el punto de vista de un copito de nieve.


End file.
